monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New status/possible gauntlet compromise
My new idea is a possible compromise between people against gauntlets and people with while still applying the basic principle of a gauntlet and allowing it apply fast impact damage. Ok so everyone here should know about demon drugs and mega demon drugs. Bassically what I'm thinking is that if you include these in the forging of the gauntlet, that the effects of the drugs could then become entrenched in the gauntlet giving the hunter using it a special skill that only gauntlets could give. This effect would be a gauntlet specific skill called demonic strength allowing the hunter to hit hard and being as it's just your fist do fast impact damage. But to make it fair the skill gives you higher strength with lower stamina an increased stamina usage. Also the armor skills to change your weapon skill would have to be demonic strength (+), which would raise your strength but increase stamina consumption and demonic strength (-) which so it doesn't defeat the purpose of the strength up, would decrease strength and decrease stamina consumption. This should work as it makes the whole gauntlet thing more realistic while still doing fast impact damage Still doesn't work. That's like saying crafting putting crack in your shoe makes you run faster. Cobalt32 01:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt: ROFLCOPTERSKATES! That's quite the imagination about putting demon drug in the gauntlets, but it still wont work. First, the hunter has to consume the drug inorder for his/her body to obtain the effects of the drugs. Second, No matter how you look at it gauntlets are for protection for your hands, not an attack weapon. Third... Falcon Paunch!!! Jesse 13:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) @ Cobalt no its not like saying that putting crack in your shoes makes you run faster, its more like saying that when you carve monster parts and make armor out of it, it gives you permanent skills based on what monster the armor was made out of and what armor you use in one set, so my point is why should this be any different with weapons. If you infused it with power boosting items should shouldn't that power, according to how armor skills are made and work, transfer over to the weapon also and not just the armor. So if you had a gauntlet the only plausible weapon skill would be demonic power or attack up large making the attack large enough for it to deal actual damage. @ Jesse I already thought about your first reason for not liking it and I know that the power dissapates in the hunters body but I think this is due to the hunters metabolism breaking down the drug over time. Secondly I know that it has to ingested by the hunter but for the same reason I told Cobalt it was fused with the metal and became permanent and gave a weapon skill because of the items used in making the guantlet. And for the second point a gauntlet could be very advantageous as a weapon. First it could allow you to move alot faster and more freely than even the Sns because its small lightweight and you would still be able to run. Also it would only do fast impact damage, and secondly being as its a defensive item normally it could also be part of a full armor set, making it give you higher defense for the noticable very close range issue. Also this armor sets could be a special set where only a gauntlet could use only the gauntlet so as to not have two weapons with you at any given time.Holyfrogs? 20:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes but thats now when they can't do much damage do to hunter limitations. They would have much more plausibility if people opened up to things. I accept your thoughts but I honestly think that a gauntlet could be a worthwhile weapon. Not as it is but a more powerful gauntlet similar to what has been posted on this post. Also and another reason I like the gauntlet because of the fact of it is a weapon that would take skill to master because of the closer range than other weapons. First off I think this would be a fun thing to try to master as it takes longer than the other weapons, second a weapon that sits on your hands you don't have to put away meaning less time to get hit while preparing to run, and third even though the gauntlet has obvious flaws there are some amazing ideas, and smart people, out there and im sure there is a compromise somwhere when it comes to these weapons. For all of there obvious flaws gauntlets also have huge advantages, you would be able to run while holding a weapon, it could add defense also being as it is primarily defensive, you don't have to put it away, you could use items with it out which so far only one other weapon can, it's a way to deal fast impact damage which people have been talking on here about that alot, and I mean cmon would't it be bad ass to take down monsters with your fists. Vs the flaws hmm lets see damage (which could be solved with my idea possibly), plausibility due to damage (which again could possibly be fixed), close range (which can not be tempered with and I mean cmon all weapons have their unfixable flaws), and the fact that its a defensive peice of armor ( again could've possibly been solved in this idea), and people not being open to the idea because its not realistic in a world full of monsters, old weapons, and people who hunt them, which again if people were open to possible ideas the gauntlet could be more realistic using weapon skills and not just armor skills or other ideas just thrown away because most people simply do not like the weapon. Plausible or not I don't care what you think honestly I like to deabate on here because it brings up more and better ideas but don't just post something like oh they just aren't viable because they would only be good if they were the last thing you had left. Acctually debate and say why they would only be good at that point instead of pretty much saying oh it doesn't work. Holyfrogs? 21:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) @Holyfrogs?: I know what you mean, and I would love to have guantlets in monster hunter as well! I mean how cool would it be if you can run around with gauntlets that look like the Gravious's tail on both of your hands, smashing and puanching (Yes I know I said paunch instead of punch) monsters like crazy, but it still is only a fantasy. I thought, and thunk about the guantlet idea for a while thinking what could possibly make the guantlets work, but no matter what you do, or what you think the gauntlets only work in games that have the technology in it. PhantasyStar is such a game that has such gauntlets, but only because they have the technology. Monster Hunter just doesn't have such technology in there universe to support the gauntlet idea. Jesse 13:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC)